the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Rozenberg
[[Amber Rozenberg|'Amber Rozenberg']] is a one of the main character in Het Huis Anubis and the original Dutch version of Amber Millington. Nienke Martens is her bestfriend and Appie Tayibi as her current boyriend. She is portrayed by Iris Hesseling. View the Amber Rozenberg Gallery. About Amber is spontaneous and imaginative. Amber's dad has always given her everything she has pointed at. She was impulsive as a child, no wonder she always ends up in hilarious situations! Amber is a fun girl with a vivid imagination who always make something special out of everything. Season 1 The mystery is fascinating to her, it is as if she is playing the lead role in her own Harry Potter book. When Nienke comes to the house, Amber becomes her very first friend.But first, she was very suspicious at her that she took the clue (paper roll) that she is hiding in her bag. When she knew about the mystery, and knowing that the house is hiding a tresure, she thought of the 'treasure' as jewelries, gold, and emeralds, until they know that the treasure was the Grail. When Nienke decided to form an official secret club, Amber decided that it should be named 'Sibuna', which is Anubis backwards.At first, Nienke didn't approved of this but she did later on.She also kissed Appie, when Jason was teaching theater with 'Romeo and Juliet'. Jason ask the students if who wants to volunteer for the example part of Romeo and Juliet, Amber volunteered and said Appie will be her 'Romeo'. Although, she only did it to make Mick jealous, since then, Appie started to like her.And since Appie joined the club, she has gotten more and more friendly with him. Appie always helps Amber with tasks. She has a teacher crush on Jason. She always tried to impress Jason at any times. Amber also suggested doing Sarah's life as their musical play in the school. She only did it to actually, confront Victor about the recordings, if what Sarah said on the recordings were real, and to distract him from going to the house, to be able to get the wax rolls at his office, in his safe. At the dance or 'ball', on the finale episode of Het Huis Anubis Season 1 (Episode 113), she thought that Jason will ask her to be her partner, but she saw him, asking Ester Verlinden. She was sad and ran to the bathroom, sobbing. While she was crying, she was showered with petals on the bathroom cubicle and when she opened the door, she saw Appie. Appie asked her to be his partner and she accepted it. But they weren't official until De Terugkeer van Sibuna. Season 2 With another mystery to be solved, Amber was always with Nienke. She also had been very close to Appie. Every single task she needs to do for Sibuna, she was always with Appie. She always comforts Nienke when she is sad because of her jealousy with Joyce and Fabian. She and Appie also got in trouble with Sibuna for some time. She also knew why Nienke's grandmother or "Oma" was in a coma. She noticed the locket was glowing in red color while they were in the hospital, which means the curse was released from the cup, (which they did because, they followed what was in Sarah's diary to open the Grail and according to the diary, when opened, the curse will release from the cup) and to wake her up, they need to solve another mystery and break the curse. When Mara left for Dubai, she and the residents of the Anubis house prepared a Halloween party for her. The party was a costume party, Amber wore a scary nurse costume. Nienke and Amber are trying to find a way to sneak into the cellar and write the symbols or 'hieroglyphics' written in the wall, within the secret passage. The two got a chance to sneak when Victor was talking to Noa (at this time, she was a newcomer). She also liked Jimmy (Trudy's son) when he first saw him. But later on, hated him, with Patricia and Joyce. He also trusted Wolf, because he was their History teacher. But eventually knew that he was a traitor, and was up to no good. She, along with Appie, was the first to know who was "The Chosen One". (under construction) She was the first to know about Het Kistje. She always does the tasks with Appie, and they always end up messing things up. In the movie, The Return of Sibuna, Amber was very jealous of Appie's new girlfriend, but it turned out that she was evil. In the theater tour it was revealed Appie proposed to Amber after the last movie, so they are engaged. Amber is working as a model. Relationships Nienke Martens (2006-Present; Best Friends, Roommates) Nienke comes to the house, Amber becomes her very first friend. Although Amber was very suspicious at her first, Nienke and Amber are best friends and shared a room,but since Victor ordered them to change rooms in Season 3. They have many moements together. (See Nienkamber) Mara Sabri (Unknown-2007; Former Enemies, Friends) In Season 1, Amber is a close friend of Mara.But when it comes to Mick ,she always get jealous when she sees her with Mick together.And really hated Mara at first and tries to impress Mick, but she realizes that Mick really likes Mara, and Nienke helped her to move on and she became friends again with Mara. Appie Tayibi (Unknown-Present; Current Boyfriend) Appie started to like her when she kissed him on their 'Romeo and Juliet' part of the play on their theater class, but she only did it to make Mick jealous.But when Appie joined Sibuna, she has been friendly to him and became very close to him, until the two became best friends. When there is a task to do with Sibuna, Appie and Amber were always together. They became official on De Terugkeer van Sibuna (The Return of Sibuna).They have many moments together. (See Amppie) Mick Zeelenberg (Unknown-2009; Ex-Boyfriend, Close Friends) From the start of the series, Amber is with Mick. Mick always gives her gifts, that, luckily, she accepts. Amber notices Mick being close with Mara. She got jealous a few times because of this. Amber even kissed Appie in their 'Romeo and Juliet' practice play, just to make Mick jealous of her. She has few break-ups with him (because of his jealousy over Mara) but they did officially broke up. But she moved on, and became good friends with Mick. Trivia * She is Nienke's best friend. *She is one of the main Sibuna members. *She got sad when Jason left. *She had a karaoke party for Jason. *She had a teacher crush on Jason. *She was the first person that knew that Fabian was still alive. *In De Terugkeer van Sibuna, she kisses Appie. *She used to date Mick. *When Mick was constantly spending time with Mara, she got jealous a few times. *Amber's counterpart's are Amber Millington (American/British) and Delia Seefeld (German). *Amber's very interested in fashion. In De Terugkeer van Sibuna, it is revealed she became a model after leaving the school. *When she gets really jealous, she talks to her dad on her recorder and says she wants to go home. *In Season 1 of Het Huis Anubis, when Patricia Soeters was suspicious of Nienke Martens, she asked Amber Rozenbergh to take something of Nienke's, so Amber took a Egyptian paper of Nienke's and after that Amber started defending Nienke. *She is less hot-headed then her English counterpart. *The Dutch Amber came up with Sibuna like her American/British and German counterparts did. *Just like her British/American counterpart, she has a teacher crush on Jason Winker (Jason Winkler in House of Anubis) and thought Jason was going to prom with her, so Amber was all dressed up for him but he went with Ester Verlinden (Dutch version of Ester Robinson). Jason said "YOU LOOK AMAZING", making Amber think he was talking to her, but he walked to Ester and Amber started crying and ran into the bathroom sobbing. *She had a pet hamster named "Hector" *She also has a phobia on mice Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna